someone to hold his hand
by mrs-abbey-sparrow
Summary: Amy and Rose have a conversation about the doctor. please r/r


**disclaimer: **i do not own anything you recognise unfortunately

just a short one-shot between rose and amy. please review it would make me very happy :D

thank u to **Sarah1281 **for pointing out that Amy was a bit OOC in believing Rose. hope this is better :D

* * *

><p>The bright fluorescent light of the interview room almost blinded the red haired woman as she came round. The room reminded the woman of an operating theatre with white walls and a spotlessly clean floor. In the middle of the room was a steel table with a plain, black chair opposite the one she was in. Now that she thought about it she could feel ropes cutting into her wrists and ankles and her neck felt like when she used to fall asleep in the car on family holidays. She tried to struggle free from her bonds but soon gave up at the thought of rope burn.<p>

The door at the far end of the room clicked and slid to the side to reveal a young blonde woman in her early twenties. She wasn't dressed as the other woman expected and she looked extremely out of place in black jeans, boots, and a red t-shirt and leather jacket. Her hair was messy as if she had just run through a hedge and she was breathing hard and fast.

"Hi, sorry about the rope, in this line of business you can never be too careful." The woman said whilst walking over and untying the woman from the chair. She sounded polite and almost _embarrassed _she also had a cockney accent.

_So this is definitely earth then _the red haired woman thought to herself. "And what line of business would that be?" she asked whilst rubbing her wrists to relieve the steady throbbing that had started. She had a Scottish accent which made the blonde woman smile fondly, obviously remembering some distant past.

"This is Torchwood, Amy".

Amy stared at the woman in front of her with a look of suspicion plastered over her features. "How do you know my name? Who are you? and uh what's Torchwood?

"Torchwood protects the earth from aliens, I'm Rose Tyler and don't worry the Doctor has explained everything. You're free to go." Rose hesitated a second before adding "But I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?". Indecision flickered across Amy's face before she asked "How can i be sure you're not lying? That you havn't tortured him and dissected him?"

Rose thought about this for awhile before replying "i come from your universe, i worked at Henrick's, before the doctor blew up my job that is. i travelled with him through time and space seeing things i never even imagined were possible. i fought Daleks with him. i was there when he blew up downing street. i know him Amy believe me."

Amy took a couple of minutes to let this information sink in before she nodded. "Alright. I'll believe you."

Rose sat down in the chair at the other side of the desk. "Thanks. So how is he?" Rose asked timidly.

Amy thought about it for a moment before replying "He's ok, I think. I mean he runs around and saves the world being all witty and cocky but sometimes, I don't know it's as if the facade suddenly melts away and he becomes so vulnerable and his eyes, his eyes look so sorrowful that it makes me want to cry for him. But then he goes back to his usual self and it was as if he was never sad in the first place."

Rose contemplated this for a while, remembering all the brilliant adventures she had with the doctor, _her_ doctor, before she spoke. "He needs you Amy, he may seem strong but he needs someone to hold his hand. He needs to know he's not alone because I think he forgets that sometimes."

"He'll always have me. And Rory. I'll never leave him"

"Never say never Amy. The universe always finds ways to surprise you and it's not always a happy ending."

"Who were you to him? I mean you seem to know so much about him." After a minutes silence Amy started to wonder if she would get an answer before rose started to speak. "I was his best friend." And with that Rose turned around and left with Amy trailing behind her. Rose had always wanted the Doctor to be more than her best friend but she had a Doctor now. The human doctor and at last that was good enough for her.


End file.
